brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 24
Chapter 24 — Archipelago Decca Travel Agency Haven't you always wanted to sail across the sea and see new lands? Well now you can! Decca Travel Agency is where citizens go to buy tickets to ride the Double Decca to several outlying islands. A lady behind the counter sells the Tropics Ticket, while another sailor inside, who had joined the Agency from Version 0.14.4 update onwards, trades 3 special tickets for Deep Sea Scales instead of money. If you manage to acquire on of these rare items, which can be rarely found on Wild Chinchou (via fishing in Cragonos Mines) or Blue-Striped Basculin (via fishing in Cosmeos Valley) and give it to the sailor, he lets the you pick one of his 3 tickets, and this process repeats until all 3 of his tickets are obtained. All tickets are unlimited-use once bought. Time to set sail!!! Double Decca is Decca Travel Agency's cruise ship which you can use to access various islands and other areas. Salty Sam is the helmsman of this cruise ship. Talk to him and show him a ticket bought from the Agency to board the ship to the ticket's listed destination. Lost Islands Lost Islands are a set of separate islands far from the Main Island of Roria, never seen on the Roria Town Map. Due to the unique position and isolation of this archipelago, these islands hold many mysteries that researchers are continuing to discover. One the most interesting mysteries about the island is the discovery of the few unique crystals that emit the same power as Mega Stones, which are known as Z-Crystals. In addition, foreign Pokémon have been discovered and can be encountered on these islands, including new Regional Variants of some existing Pokémon in Roria. Certain Pokémon species, which would otherwise evolve into their Kanto Form evolutions, will evolve into their Alola Form evolutions instead on these islands when the requirements are met. There are few tents found above the ramp after landing on the larger island from the Double Decca. A small group of researchers can be seen working hard on analyzing data obtained from the Pokémon on Lost Islands, exotic to the region of Roria. In front of this research camp, a female Paleontologist belonging to this squad explains about the mysterious Z-Crystals, noting that they are hard to reach. She then notices that the player is a Pokémon Trainer, and requests him or her to search for the Z-Crystals after giving a new Z-Crystal pouch to the player, thus beginning the side quest for acquiring the Z-Crystals. The Z-Crystals located here correspond to the 3 main types of Pokémon and are rather easy to find compared to those hidden in deeper areas of this archipelago. Note that if the player does not talk to that female Paleontologist first, he or she cannot pick up the Z-Crystal as the player needs the Z-Crystal pouch. Grassium Z is the easiest to get, as it does not require any HMs. Start from a small "cave" near the shipwreck site. Some slopes can be ascended, although they are rather hard to spot. Repeat the same process in the higher cave, and Grassium Z is in sight. Firium Z necessitates multiple uses of HM8 Rock Climb in the middle of this island, where a volcanic chamber can be accessed afterwards. Passing through more camouflaged slopes allow the player to pick up Firium Z. Waterium Z is relatively simpler, but HM3 Surf is needed. At the shore where Salty Sam waits, surf to the opposite isle and enter the bay to get Waterium Z. These are very useful in battle. Following the shoreline behind Salty Sam after landing, a site of a shipwreck can be found, with a white boat left stranded after the crash. An Adventurer from the team of researchers also mentions that this ship seems to be abandoned here for a long time, and he would hardly expect any survivors. Looking closely, the ship actually has "Tess" marked on it. Could this be a clue that explains the mysterious disappearance of Rival Tess' long gone parents? Nah it's not possible! Or is it? |- |- |Suffix=SM}} |- |Suffix=SM|Item5%=Oran Berry}} |- |Item5%=Chilan Berry|Item50% = Pecha Berry}} |- |Suffix=SM}} |- |Suffix=SM}} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Suffix=SM|Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Luminous Moss}} |- Lost Islands - Deep Jungle Lost Islands - Deep Jungle is a forest that can be found when exploring deeper on Lost Islands. More foreign Pokémon and Z-Crystals are seen within this jungle, but some of the Z-Crystals here require completion of complex and labourious tasks in order to obtain them. A small, shredded tent is located on a hill to the right of the entrance. A stone tablet near this tent is marked with "survive" and a very roughly drawn map, showing a trail from the shipwreck to this exact location, giving a hint towards what happened to Rival Tess' missing parents after their boat crashed. Is it possible that they still may be alive? There are 3 new Z-Crystals that can be located here which are the Buginium, Icium and Dragonium Z. While Buginium Z can be obtained as long as you bring Pokémon with the necessary HMs, the other 2 are blocked by walls with Unown language written on them. Dragonium Z is in a cove beneath this area, accessible by descending the stairs spotted almost immediately after entering this place and using HM Surf by the sea. A big stone gate tightly shuts the cove with a sentence in Unown language carved on the gate which states "Find how I am weak to open the path that you seek". 3 symbols of Fire, Water and Grass are shown below the sentence, with the Fire icon lit up at first. Corresponding elemental tiles can be found scattered throughout the area, with the Grass pad being the hardest to reach, locating on the high ground near Buginium Z, thus necessitating the use of HMs Rock Smash and Rock Climb. To solve this puzzle, you must find the tile with a type super effective to the glowing symbol on that gate. Stepping on a correct tile turns off the currently lit icon on the gate and shifts it to the next symbol. However, if a wrong pad is activated, the glowing icon will remain on and not shift to the next one. After stepping on them in the correct order, which is Water, Grass, Fire in sequence, a cutscene should show the entrance opening. Head inside and follow a narrow passage into a small cove, where Dragonium Z is found in the middle. Icium Z is inside a cavern further in Deep Jungle. Once again, it is barricaded by a gate with another sentence of Unown language written on it. This time it states "A breath of cold air shall open the gate to this lair". This references TM79 Frost Breath, which can be picked up in Freezing Fissure, while some Pokémon also learn it via levelling up. With a Pokémon with Frost Breath in the player's party, interacting with the wall will prompt you to use Frost Breath. The gate will then be frozen and shattered with a message of "A critical hit!" popping up. This references how Frost Breath always critically hits the opponent. Following the only path in this cavern, Icium Z is deep inside for the player to fetch. |- |- |Item5%=Honey}} |- |Item5%=Grassy Seed}} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Miracle Seed}} |- |Item5%=Quick Claw}} |- |Item5%=Aspear Berry}} |- |- |Item5%=Hard Stone}} |- |Item100%=Berry Juice}} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Luminous Moss}} |- Category:Walkthrough